Ruins out of Rain
by Jacky Frost
Summary: Antonio gets the part of Romeo in the school play and he talks his best friend (hoped lover) Lovino to practice with him.


**Bonjour!~ I'm Thunder Clash!~ As you probably already know from picking my totally awesome spamano fanfic I'm in love with hetalia. Boy x boy haters go die in a hole -w- btw I own nothing**

Antonio Carriedo ran all the way to his best friend Lovino's house to tell him the good news. Once he was at the door he happily knocked waiting patiently.

Lovino opened the door. "What do you want bastard?.."

"Lovi, I got the part! Isn't that great?!~" Antonio seemed happier than usual as he smiled at his friend.

Lovino couldn't help but smile back at the spainard for he had been happy for his friend. Happiness..something Lovino hadn't felt in along time. "That's great Antonio," then he became his usual unhappy self again. "And how many times do I gave to tell you?! Stop calling me Lovi!"

Antonio still smiled just not as happy as before. "Lovino, if you don't mind could you come to my place for the weekend to help me practice my lines?" Antonio asked him shyly.

"Whatever I'll be there around six o'clock..stupid bastard..." He mumbled the last part to himself.

"Alright. I'll see you at six okay?~"

"Go away damn it I said I'll be there!" Antonio nodded and was off to his car. "bye Lovino!~" he called waving. Lovino rolled his eyes and gave back a small annoyed wave in return.

OoO

Lovino walked to Antonio's house since Feliciano had taken his car. It was along and painful walk, but when he finally arrived Antonio saw him through the wind quickly running to the door. "Lovi!~ Wait it's five thirty. How come your early? It doesn't matter I'm glad you came dinner's just about done okay~ Why don't you come in?" Lovino felt Antonio pull him inside.

"Ow.." Lovino said rubbing his wrist. "A little warning would have been fucking nice, bastard."

"I'm sorry, Lovino..why don't you make yourself comfortable and I'll take your stuff to the guest room." Lovino gave Antonio his bag then sat on the couch. "Hey bastard! I think you food is burning!" Antonio quickly came back from the guest room storming into the kitchen.

After ten minuets Antonio had set up the table decorating it with many different Italian dishes. The one thing that caught Lovino's attention was the plate of pasta the sat in the middle of the table. "What's all this?"

Antonio blushed. "I figured I would make an Italian meal since you were coming over plus I'm kinda tired of spainish food. I hope you like it.."

Lovino blushed as well. "You did this all for me?" Antonio nodded. "We should eat before it gets cold." He said sitting down then Lovino sat as well.

OoO

When the two had finished their meal Antonio had Lovino come to his bedroom to rehearse. Antonio wrote their names over their lines.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" Antonio began.

Lovino "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

Antonio "O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

Lovino: "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

Antonio "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

Lovino "Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

After the line Antonio had been waiting for he placed his hand on Lovino's cheek slowly pulling him in for a kiss. "Does this bother you, Lovino?" Lovino never responded..

When their lips meet Antonio took advantage of the moment savoring each second of the kiss. He realized that Lovino hadn't shoved him away, but was kissing him back.

Antonio put his hands on his waist as Lovino moved his to Antonio's neck. Moans escaped their lips as they kissed with overflowing passion.

OoO

Lovino's Pov

When I realized I was kissing Antonio I shoved him away and ran out of his room then out the of the house.

It was so dark and it was so hard to see. There were barely any street lights then I had been crying ever since I left Antonio's house. Wait..why am I crying? Why am I so damn fuzzy in the head!? Then someone grabbed my wrist and made me face them. It was Antonio.

"W-what the hell do you want, y-you stupid Spanish b-bastard!?" I shouted. Antonio put his hand on my cheek and gently whipped away the tears streaming down my face. "I was worried about you, Lovnio. Why did you run away? I didn't scare you off, did I?"

I shoved his hand away. "S-shut up, damn it! Why did I even come here?!" Then I tried to run away again. Words had been repeated in my head. /Run Lovino run.. Just run away from your problems../ I could hear Antonio chasing after me. "Lovi! Wait!" At the sound of that sometimes annoying nickname I stop. He finally said it. I liked the nickname on occasions and this moment was one of those occasions.

"Lovi, please don't leave me..I don't want to be alone..." Antonio said when he finally caught up to me. "Shut up, bastard..just leave me alone damn it.."

"Lovi, please..mi amor, come back...just for tonight. I swear I won't bother you for the rest of the night. I'll only do anything to you when you ask me something. Just come back with me.."

I knew it late so I agreed to come back with him. The next thing I knew there was something over my shoulders. "Your so cold, mi amor.." Antonio told me. I wrapped the warm coat tightly around me and gave Antonio a soft smile. "Thank you..for everything..."

As we continued to walk I found myself leaning on Antonio. He had his arm around my waist. It was a nice feeling.

OoO

Antonio's Pov

When I had Lovino at my house again, I kept my word and stayed away from him unless he needed me. Did just ruin our friendship with a kiss that I've waited years for? I couldn't live without my precious angel. Lovino meant everything to me. Without him I would end my life right then and there. I would do anything for him. I truly love him with all of my heart.

I heard something at my bedroom door. When the door opened I saw Lovnio. He looked scared. I looked out the window I noticed it was raining and there were loud clashes of thunder. Was my Lovi afraid of thunder storms?

"Hey bastard..c-can I sleep in h-here?." His pale skin quickly became pink. I nodded and let him have my bed while I slept in the floor. There was another loud clash of thunder and I felt Lovino hit my chest clinching onto me for dear life. I wanted to put my arms around him so I could comfort mi amor. Lovino had been trembling harshly. "Lovi, mi amor, are you alright?" He never answered just wrapped my arms around his small body. I smiled at the Italian and held him close to my chest.

OoO  
Lovino's Pov

I hated thunder storms! They made me feel weak and afraid. I wanted to be held by someone that I knew cared about me. Antonio was the only person other than my brother Feliciano who gave a damn about my well being. "Antonio.." I heard myself say and I felt the tears flowing out again. He held me tighter as snuggled into his chest. By the way Antonio acted I could tell that he wanted to comfort me. So I did something crazy but I knew it would make the two of us happy. I got up on my knees and kissed Antonio quickly.

"Lovino, I don't want to sound mean or anything, but are scared of thunder?" I nodded and went back to his into his chest. "If your going to laugh go ahead and laugh damn it.."

Antonio gasped. "Lovi, do really think I would laugh at you because your afraid of thunder? I want you to know that I would never do that. I-I..." Then he trailed off. Antonio has never acted like this before. "Antonio fucking tell me what you said, damn it!" For the first time ever I saw Antonio blush deeper than me. "To amo.." He had to be kidding. Antonio didn't love me. It has to be a joke. What I didn't understand is the feeling I got when he told me he had loved me.

I knew I had feeling for Antonio. When he said it I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

OoO  
Antonio's Pov

When I felt Lovino's lips against my own my eyes widened. Lovino's small body had pushed me on my back and continued the kiss aggressively. Mi amor was so passionate about the kiss as hos aggressive attitude calmed. I took his arms and placed them around my neck. I was so happy that Lovi kissed me instead of the other away around.

"Lovi," I tried to say between the kisses. "Lovi, mi amor, what's gotten into you?" I asked sitting us up. Then he looked at me in the eyes. "Is it such a bad thing that I love you!?" I hugged my sweet little angel tightly. "No. It's not. Lovino, my little angel..you have made me the happiest person alive." I pecked his lips happily.

All of a sudden Lovnio lead my hand to his curl. "Lovi, your acting strange. You never let anything near your curl.."

"Bastard you know what it does to me so do it. I can fell your little friend harden up, by the way." Lovino said ending with a small smirk. I shyly took the curl between my index finger and thumb, slowly toying with it. I have wanted to play with his curl ever since he got super drunk and told me it made him horny. The moans that escaped Italian lips of my Lovi were music to my ears. I tightened up and Lovino squirmed on my lap accidentally rolling his hips into mine.

Lovino look up at me with what seemed to be pleading eyes full of lust and desire. "Tonio..you better be planing to fuck the shit out of me instead of just sitting there like the idiotic bastard you are.."


End file.
